A Confession
by JordanMax
Summary: Misty finds the courage to tell Ash how she feels. AAML


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Pokemon. If I did well Misty wouldnt have left. Only thing I own is her middle name and the vanity plate on Daisy's car. Otherwise I own nothing.**

Hello everybody! This is my first fic so please be nice? Im a little nervous lol This is one of my many takes on what I envision how Ash and Misty would get together - my OTP ;) they are OOC but theyre older and in my mind this is what happens lol

**Pokeshipping one shot** **with mentions of Handymanshipping**

Ages:

Ash and Misty both 16

Daisy and Tracey are both 22

Mrs Ketchum 35

**_A Confession_**

The hot summer sun was just setting, illuminating the sky as it went down with vibrant yellows, reds and oranges painting the sky. There was a single porch light turned on in the quaint and quiet town of Pallet. It was the home of future Pokemon Master, Ash Ketchum. The house was small but perfect for the only two inhabitants that occupied the two story house practically all year long.

There was a light Blue Sports Car with a Vanity plate that read "WTRFLR" parked in the small driveway beside the house. This is what made it possible for Daisy to visit her new boyfriend, Tracey and to bring Cerulean City's undefeated red haired Gym Leader, Misty to welcome Ash home. He was back from placing second in the Kalos League.

Mrs. Ketchum was busy in the kitchen with Tracey and the two Waterflower sisters making dinner. Professor Oak was unable to accompany the small homecoming that night due to obligations with DJ Mary in Johto and Gary was still in the Orange Islands.

Ash was standing outside on the porch leaning on the railing deep in thought. The teen was staring off into space; a rare occurance for the now sixteen year old runner up in Kalos. He was still in his dark blue skinny jeans, red hightop sneakers and blue and white collared jacket. The raven haired trainer grew taller over the years now standing at 5' 9"; he wasn't done yet though, he was finally taller than most of his friends. His thoughts however were on Misty, the red haired beauty who was laughing at something his mother had said with his trusty pika pal resting on top her shoulder eating ketchup.

_Misty_, He thought to himself. She's just so beautiful... her melodious laugh ringing in his mind. Her infectious smile that made him go weak at the knees. Her now sixteen year old body that's matured and her long legs leading to her curvacious hips, small waist, toned flat stomach and finally her boobs that he's caught himself looking at more than once. Now feeling a blush rise to his cheeks at such thoughts he jumped when he felt a small tap on his shoulder.

Misty Waterflower wore a pair of tight light blue ripped skinny jeans. With a yellow and pink v-neck t- shirt with pink and yellow hightops. Her ginger hair now reaching mid back out of it's ponytail and it was left out. It was slightly wavy and he just wanted to run his gloved hand through it.

"Hey Ash, everything oK?"

The way the last bits of the sunset was hitting her pale skin, shining off her blueish green eyes and vibrant hair made his body feel like jelly and his heart jump. He paused for a moment to gather himself before giving a raspy "Yeah, just enjoying being home" and looking down slightly at Misty casting her a big smile.

Oh yes he was finally taller than her too if only by a few inches, but it was still something.

"Ash, I uh need to ask you something"

Looking at her with his eye brows shot up, willing her to continue, slightly confused at her nervousness.

"You see", She started out slowly thinking how she was going to word this. "There's this guy who I like a lot. A real lot. He's very speacial and a very good friend of mine. The problem is, I wanna tell him how I'm feeling but I don't know what I should do. Daisy has given me so many pointers and told me the best approach was to ask a guy this question to hear his perspective. So Ash, your a guy, what should I do?"

Looking up at him timidly waiting for her secret crush and true love to answer was making her even more nervous. Then finally he spoke.

"He's a friend of yours huh? Well, I guess I could help but I'm not good at these sort of things", Ash said this all trying his best not to show that he was hurt.

"Yeah he's an amazing person. He's just so, well perfect in his own way. He's the most handsomest guy I've ever seen before and when I look at him I get Butterfrees and Beautifly's fluttering in my stomach. But, I'm scared to tell him. If I tell him and he rejects me, well I'll loose a good friend of mine. But, if I tell him and he likes me back then I have the oppurtunity to be completely happy. Ugh, you see my problem? So Ash your a guy how would you handle it if a friend told you how they felt?"

"Honestly Mist, if you guys are close enough no matter what his answer is it shouldn't change the friendship. But um w-who is this uh guy? Is he from Cerulean or is he like a Gym leader or something?" Ash managed to force out all the while trying to act indifferent all the while, in the inside he was crushed.

Misty blushed while shaking her head no, "He's actually a trainer who doesn't live too far away from me".

Ash at this point looked surprised

"Yeah he's an amazing trainer and person. I honestly never met anyone like him. There's nothing he wouldn't do for a friend or a Pokemon. He's really sweet and passionate. The way he can command a battle and manipulate the field to his advange is just remarkable" at this point Misty's blush increased silently wondering if Ash caught on that she was totally describing him to well, himself.

What she didn't expect was for Ash to become very quiet.

"..."

"Ash!"

"Huh oh um well it obviously sounds like he's great I guess. Um, yeah uh tell him", Ash was looking down and away as he spoke sounding dejected. At this point it was hard to cover up that was upset, no matter how hard he tried to shake it.

Misty realized this and noticed how his deamenor totally changed. He seemed sort of jealous at first but now? Well he was sad which is something you don't get out of the happy go lucky hottie. Misty smiled at this though, oddly enough and as her heart raced decided to go for it. If her inkling was right, he won't be sad any longer. She took his actions as a silent dead give away, he liked her too.

"Hmm, alright thank you Ash, I will tell him how I feel"

At this Ash started to walk away and Misty did something he didn't expect. Though he definatly didn't hate it. In fact his heart rate sped up and he grew confused as to why she grabbed his hand.

"Misty what?-..."

"Wanna see what he looks like?"

"Honestly, not really"

The boy now just growing more aggravated because moments ago his hopes went up. So, Ash tried to pull away. He hated the fact that some other guy stole her heart. On top of that she carried his picture around!?

Turning around to tell Misty to let go he came face to face with his own reflection. He found himself looking at his own face in a compact mirror

"It was never about the bike Ash."

That was all he had to hear, though still in shock. He didn't know what to say really. So many emotions in a short time is a lot to process.

"I really like you Ash, I have for so so long now." She was met with a confident trademark Ash Ketchum smile "I like you too Mist".

"So uh I'm not good at these sort of things. But, does this mean you're my girlfriend now?

" Hmm I don't know Ash. Why don't you ask me?" Misty gave him a flirtatious wink

Shaking his head with a playful smirk " Misty Ariel Waterflower. Will you be my girlfriend?"

With a cheeky smile and an excited "Yes!"

"So Mist, did you really mean all that earlier? The compliments I mean, were they really for me?" Ash still just so happy and needed more assurance.

With shining eyes, "Of course I meant every word Ash"

"Good because I think your just so beautiful and talented Mist"

He then cupped her face and gave her a light tap on the lips. Nervousness taking over because they've never done this with anyone before. That tap ended up growing into something more. After a moment of battling eachother for dominance with their tongues and much need breath. They parted and silently marveled at the "fireworks" that went off when they began their kiss.

They both said how much they missed eachother.

That possed an interesting thing. Ash was leaving the day after tomorrow to another Region. Another League.

"Mist. I know that your needed at the Gym. But, I can't do this without you. Especially now since you're my girlfriend.

"Ash I want to but..."

"Like go Misty. I'll like take care of things. I totally got this." Daisy gave her baby sister a confident smile. " i wasn't like eavesdropping. I like came out here to get you both for dinner. Go Misty don't worry about the gym. You have your dreams and finally Ash now. So Go"

Misty gave her sister a huge hug and whispered a very grateful "Thankyou, thankyou!"

After a filling dinner it was settled. Ash decided to leave with Misty first tomorrow instead of waiting an extra day. While Tracey agreed to help his Girlfriend Daisy while she assumed Gym Leader duties.

Mrs Ketchum was floored. She was thrilled honestly. She always approved of Misty and was glad that they finally got their feelings out.

END

Review's are welcome please :)

A/N: I made some minor edits


End file.
